


Noches sin sueños

by Hessefan



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—No te preocupes, no es por la fiebre, tengo el mismo sueño siempre… —dijo, para luego continuar con firmeza, revelando la verdad tras su tozuda negación— y esa medicación es muy cara. —Shinpachi alzó las cejas, ¿le estaba diciendo aquello para que no gastase el poco dinero que tenían en un medicamento caro, o en verdad era un sueño repetido del que no debería preocuparse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noches sin sueños

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Por supuesto que no soy Hideaki Sorachi escribiendo un fanfiction en español de Gintama.
> 
>  **Prompt** : 02. Noche sin sueños [Fandom Insano].
> 
>  **Extensión** : 3350 palabras.
> 
>  **Nota** : Estoy muy emocionada, ¡wah! Debo confesar que la culpa de que shippee a estos dos la tiene _Kirasama1992._ Antes de meterme a su comunidad en LJ, no podía ver a estos dos más que en plan friendship, pero tanto ver esos DJ's hermosos que subió, me corrompió… y acá estoy XD Soy tan fácil de comprar y convencer. Y no, en este no hay humor como en el anterior, lo siento, sé que Gintama se presta a la comedia, pero no siempre tengo ganas de hacer humor.
> 
> * * *

_De pie, sobre una pendiente, esperando la siguiente ola. Aferrando tan fuerte la katana que la palma le sangra por la presión. O tal vez es la sangre del enemigo; no lo sabe. Cierra los ojos por un breve instante, no quiere ver a sus compañeros morir en el campo de batalla._

_No tarda en abrirlos; comprende que por mucho que los mantenga cerrados, eso no logrará evitar que sus almas desaparezcan._

_Los cadáveres de quienes fueron sus enemigos se ponen de pie, y aunque él ya no tiene fuerzas para luchar contra muertos que se levantan una y otra vez, empuña su katana. Todo es en vano, sabe que volverán a pararse y que será algo de nunca acabar._

_¿Cuánto más? ¿Cuánto más tendrá que aguantar? ¿Cuánto_ más _podrá aguantar?_

_Quiere gritar. Sus compañeros yacen a su alrededor y está solo, contra innumerables enemigos. Quiere gritar…_

— _Gin… Gin…_

 _Una voz atraviesa la oscuridad, es atemporal, como si un dios le estuviera hablando,_ está ahí y no está _._

_Será que tal vez no está tan solo como creía en ese campo de batalla; pero no, se da cuenta de que otra vez está soñando. Despierta…_

…

—Gin, despierta… es solo una pesadilla.

La oscuridad del cuarto era una muy distinta a la de su pesadilla, le indicaba que esta era real y que todavía era de noche. Confundido, abrió los ojos y pestañeó; a su lado había una fuente con agua y un trapo, y sobre una bandeja, la medicina.

—Estabas…

—¿Shinpachi? —frunció el ceño, la cabeza le iba a estallar.

Iba a preguntarle qué diantres hacía durmiendo en su cuarto, pero lentamente comenzaba a entender. Recordó que el chico había decidido quedarse, sin esperar invitación alguna, al ver que el cuadro gripal había empeorado.

Ninguno de los dos le echaban la culpa a Kagura de ser una pésima enfermera dormilona, después de todo seguía siendo una niña en pleno crecimiento. Él no se había negado al ofrecimiento de Shinpachi porque, primero, no tenía fuerzas ni ánimos para hablar, mucho menos para oponerse, y segundo, porque reconocía que el chico era más atento.

Y la prueba estaba allí…

—¿Quieres agua?

—No, estoy bien —lo estudió mejor, todavía estaba somnoliento—. ¿Te desperté?

La pregunta que quiso hacer en realidad era otra, pero sin pensarlo demasiado eso había sido lo primero que le nació.

—Gritaste —explicó escuetamente, bostezando.

De golpe Gin se tocó la cara y se dio cuenta de que tenía las mejillas húmedas. Sabía que no era transpiración a causa de la fiebre. Tragó saliva, ladeando la cabeza.

—Debe ser la fiebre —murmuró el chico, al no saber qué decir; notaba a Gin un poco incómodo por la situación—. Lo mejor será que mañana vaya a comprar esa medicación…

—No te preocupes, no es por la fiebre —tosió—, tengo el mismo sueño siempre… —dijo, para luego continuar con firmeza, revelando la verdad tras su tozuda negación— y esa medicación es muy cara.

Shinpachi alzó las cejas, ¿le estaba diciendo aquello para que no gastase el poco dinero que tenían en un medicamento caro, o en verdad era un sueño repetido del que no debería preocuparse?

Lo cierto es que era la primera vez que gritaba mientras padecía esa vieja y frecuente pesadilla, tal vez la fiebre sí tenía algo que ver con ello; porque tampoco recordaba haber despertado con lágrimas en ocasiones anteriores.

—Dije… ¿dije algo? —al fin soltó la pregunta que quería hacer desde un principio.

—No —la respuesta se hizo rogar unos segundos—, al menos nada que pudiera entender.

—Me siento fatal —dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y se tapó con la sábana—. Lamento haberte despertado, buenas noches.

El chico no le respondió, tardó un poco en buscar las palabras correctas y, aunque creyó hallarlas, no abrió la boca.

Mañana iría sin falta a la farmacia. Para paliar la situación había comprado una medicina genérica que les había recomendado el doctor, pero estaban perdiendo muchos trabajos por tener a Gin así y sobre todo… le preocupaba. Iban tres días y no se recuperaba.

Sabía que Gin-san era fuerte, pero el cuerpo físico siempre tiene un límite.

…

Debía ser la única persona capaz de enfermarse de gripe a fines de la primavera; el calor arrasaba la tierra y el convaleciente había pedido un tazón de helado como "última voluntad".

Shinpachi suspiró antes de abrir la puerta de la Yorozuya, en la mano no solo traía la última voluntad del moribundo, sino también la medicación nueva. Ya no le importaba si se enojaba con él por haber gastado ese dinero; porque, claro, valía para comprar helado, pero no para algo de primera necesidad. Los valores y las prioridades de Gin a veces eran demasiado extraños.

Kagura estaba atiborrándose frente a la televisión, con Sadaharu al lado, el único ventilador que tenían estaba en el cuarto de Gin. Era evidente que los dos se compadecían de él al punto de no importarles morir de deshidratación. Después de todo, Gin había sabido cuidarlos cuando les tocó a ellos estar enfermos o sufrir necesidades.

—¿Cómo está?

—Quejándose de que tardabas mucho… al menos hasta que se quedó dormido —respondió, mientras lo veía yendo hasta la cocina para dejar el pote de helado en la nevera, luego de dejar la medicina sobre la mesa. —Luces cansado, Pachi.

—¿Y cómo quieres que esté? —la miró entre ojos, sin duda quedarse había sido lo mejor. Se sentó en el sillón, desganado, mientras de fondo sonaba la canción de un dorama—Ey, Karuga… —se ajustó los lentes y bajó la voz para que su intento de jefe no los escuchase—¿Gin-san, grita a la noche?

—¿Eh? —La pregunta había sido extraña, frunció el ceño y con tono de obviedad respondió—Grita todo el tiempo, por todo… lo sabes.

—No hablo de eso…

—Entonces explícate, tonto.

—Cuando duerme. ¿Tiene pesadillas? —ignoró la pulla de la chica, porque el tema le inquietaba lo suficiente como para no perderse en provocaciones vanas.

Kagura alzó los hombros.

—No duermo con él —lo miró entre ojos—, ¿cómo quieres que lo sepa?

—Ya lo sé, idiota —se la devolvió—, pero vives con él. —Agitó una mano—Deja… no importa, sigue en lo tuyo.

— A veces hace ruidos raros, pero supongo que es porque hace cosas de hombres.

Shinpachi negó con la cabeza, resignándose con ella, y caminó hasta el cuarto de Gin. Cuando lo escuchó entrar cerró los ojos, simulando que dormía. Sintió al chico acostándose a su lado en el futon y eso fue lo último con lo que se quedó; para cuando despertó ya era de noche y Kagura trataba de meterle la sopa a la fuerza por la boca, amenazas mediante.

—Si no lo comes, te lo meteré por el lado opuesto, Gin-chan.

—¡No es manera de tratar a un enfermo! —se quejó.

—¡¿Ves?! ¡Grita siempre! —le dijo a Shinpachi, y por el detalle Gin se dio cuenta de que este estaba en el cuarto.

—Gin, compré la medicina, así que tómala, por favor… si no te pones bien no podremos trabajar, además el médico dijo que más de tres días con fiebre es para alarmarse.

—¡¿Por qué la compraste?! ¡Te dije que no teníamos dinero! ¡Dios mío, con lo que sale esta medicina podría comprarme un riñón nuevo! —Que mal no le vendría—O diez kilos de helado.

—No te quejes y tómala.

—No la quiero, devuélvela —le reiteró y se acomodó, en lo que él últimamente llamaba lecho de muerte, dándole la espalda.

—No seas caprichoso.

De nuevo volvía a dormitar, sentía que la fiebre le hacía perder horas de su vida. Lo último que recordaba era a Kagura tratando de meterle la medicación a la fuerza y amenazándolo de nuevo con que si no la tomaba se la daría como un supositorio.

…

Despertó alarmado, notando que la luz del amanecer se filtraba suavemente en el cuarto, a su lado Gin no dejaba de moverse. Estiró una mano para sacudirlo y despertarlo. En esa nueva ocasión no gritaba, pero cuando se incorporó para llamarlo, el chico pudo ver las lágrimas gracias a la claridad parcial del cuarto.

Pocas veces se lo podía ver a Gin llorar, cuando perdía todo su dinero en el pachinko, cuando se agarraba las pelotas con el cierre del pantalón, o como cuando Ketsuno Ana formalizó su segundo casamiento.

O sea, sí, había visto llorar a Gin en muchas ocasiones, pero no de esa manera. La angustia en él era desbordante y lo engullía. Era tan contagiosa.

Frunció el ceño, preguntándose antes de secarle las lágrimas si en verdad Gin-san padecía esas pesadillas y esas noches tan horribles, o solo era producto de la fiebre. Le tomó la cara con las manos y lo sacudió suavemente.

—Gin, despierta…

El hombre abrió levemente los ojos e hizo algo que lo desconcertó… Sonrió.

Una sonrisa muy suave que originó la de él. Fue breve, porque enseguida se sintió incómodo al darse cuenta de que no tenía motivos para sonreír.

Tal vez lo que desencadenó ese gesto, había sido el hecho de que sabía muy bien que ese era el lenguaje de Gin. Podía no darse con las palabras, o ser pésimo para expresarse, o cuando lo intentaba, acabar por echarlo todo a perder, pero eran sus sonrisas las que mejor hablaban por él.

Algunas eran muy particulares; de agradecimiento, de perdón, de súplica. Algunas eran como la que le estaba regalando en ese efímero momento. Efímero, porque enseguida volvió a cerrar los ojos para seguir durmiendo.

…

Al otro día Gin se rehusó terminantemente a tomar la medicina y les ordenó que fueran a devolverla y a reclamar ese dinero. Kagura y Shinpachi decidieron hacerle creer que se había salido con la suya con un simple "bien, eres adulto, así que si te mueres, después no nos eches la culpa a nosotros".

Le prometieron no volver a molestarles con el tema y devolver la medicina a cambio de que dejara de dramatizar y reclamar helado como si esa fuera la única cura para todos sus males. La idiotez solo se cura con la muerte.

No obstante, después de esa pequeña discusión, sentía que todo lo que tomaba y comía tenía un sabor sospechosamente extraño. Acaso, ¿lo estaban envenenando?

Tenía las fuerzas tan drenadas, que en verdad no tenía voluntad para nada, ni siquiera para reclamar explicaciones. Desde ya que quería sentirse mejor, pero estaba convencido de que sería solo cuestión de tiempo.

La guerra Jôi no lo había matado, ¿por qué lo haría una simple gripe primaveral?

…

_La lluvia cayendo sobre él, empapándolo y levándole las heridas, la sangre y el dolor. Está agotado, pero comprende que no es momento para sentarse sobre una roca a descansar._

_La lluvia cesa y él está de pie sobre una pendiente. Esperando la siguiente ola, aferrando tan fuerte la katana que la palma le sangra._

_Abre la boca y grita, porque sabe que de esa forma la luz atravesará esa impenetrable cerrazón. Y es así. Escucha su voz, atravesando todos sus miedos y alcanzándolo._

_Abre los ojos, sabiendo que verá su cara, crispada de preocupación. No le gusta preocuparlo, ni a él ni a Kagura, por eso le sonríe, para aliviarle la pena y decirle con el gesto que está bien._

_Ahora que puede verle el rostro… está bien._

—Apenas se haga de día irás al hospital —lo retó, porque otra cosa ya no podía hacer—. No nos escuchas, ni a mí ni a Kagura. Ya no eres un niño, pero te comportas como uno, la medicación-

Quedó a medio decir, porque Gin había enredado los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y había jalado lo suficiente como para arrastrarlo hasta que acabó encima de él.

La respiración se le cortó abruptamente, y no tenía voz para preguntarle qué demonios hacía o qué diantres le ocurría. Aunque quiso mirarlo, tampoco pudo, porque Gin se había acomodado escondiendo el rostro en su pecho desnudo.

Hacía mucho calor y ambos estaban apenas en ropa interior, lo único que entorpecía el contacto de sus pieles era la fina sábana que le había puesto a Gin antes de quedarse dormido.

—No quiero tomar la medicación —reiteró, obstinado como un niño.

No quería, si eso implicaba curarse y dejar de tener un cuidador como Shinpachi. No quería, si eso implicaba dejar de tenerlo a su lado durante las noches amargas que cada tanto padecía.

—G-Gin —intentó tomar distancia, pero ni siquiera su cuerpo parecía querer obedecer órdenes de su cerebro. Sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, porque en caso contrario no se atrevería, levantó una mano y la apoyó en la nuca del hombre, enredando los dedos en su cabellera plateada. Era áspera, pero contradictoriamente, agradable al tacto.

—Gracias, Patsuan —murmuró, dejándole un beso en el pecho desnudo—, por cuidarme.

—N-No tienes por qué… —tartamudeó, sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estómago—no ha sido mucho trabajo, a decir verdad.

—Tus ojeras no mienten —lo apretó más contra sí, sonriendo con cierta picardía. _Unos años más, tan solo unos pocos más y…_ — Gracias, Patsuan…

—Ya me diste las gracias.

¿Acaso la fiebre lo hacía delirar? Debía ser, Gin no era de darle abrazos o de agradecerle gestos con palabras.

—Pero el primero es por cuidarme —se estiró levemente, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada para mirarlo a la cara y dándole la posibilidad de acomodarse. Aguantó la risa cuando vio la expresión catatónica en el chico, había olvidado lo tímido que era con las muchachas; seguramente que tener un acercamiento de ese estilo, y con un hombre, debía ser el Apocalipsis para él—. El segundo es por ser mi _baku_.

¿Eso era un halago? ¿Que alguien lo comparase con un monstruo, podía tomarlo como un halago?

—Ah… —no supo qué decir—bueno, me alegra saber que te ayudo… en algo.

El siguiente beso que Gin le dejó fue en la mejilla; con cierta malicia, porque lo veía colorado y se preguntaba cuánto más resistiría antes de acabar gritando como un histérico, reclamando explicaciones por su atípico comportamiento. Hasta incluso él mismo reconocía que no estaba actuando de manera habitual; podía echarle la culpa a la fiebre, pero no… No era nada de eso.

No obstante, pese a lo neurasténico que era, Shinpachi le hablaba bajito, como si temiera despertar alguna fiera dormida. Los instintos primarios, quizás.

—¿Crees que…? —Gin dudó en hacer esa pregunta, era demasiado comprometedora y revelaría sus verdaderas intenciones—¿Podrías quedarte a dormir más seguido? Digo, cuando me cure…

—¿Y qué excusa le daré a mi hermana?

Gin alzó las cejas, abriendo más los ojos. No le había dicho nada como "¡estás loco! ¡¿Qué te pasa, imbécil!?" o similares y previsibles reacciones. Había accedido, y relativamente rápido, podía decirse que casi sin pensarlo demasiado. Para colmo, mientras analizaba eso mirándolo fijamente, el chico había corrido la cara, cortando con ese intenso contacto visual, y dándole la pauta de que por su mente atravesaban pensamientos pecaminosos.

—N-No me gusta que Gin-san… tenga esas pesadillas —se sintió idiota por hablar en tercera persona, como solía hacerlo Kagura, pero juzgaba que así era más fácil decir algo tan embarazoso como eso. Antes de continuar hablando, fue él quien se acomodó en el pecho de Gin—, no me gusta verte llorar.

Gin sonrió de costado, apoyando una mano sobre la espalda desnuda del chico. Cerró los ojos, deleitado con la agradable sensación de tenerlo así, sobre su cuerpo.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía esa clase de intimidad con alguien. Sin embargo hallaba una gran diferencia, tal vez por el trascendente e irrefutable hecho de que se trataba de _Patsuan_ , no de un amante pasajero.

—Entonces… si prometes quedarte alguna que otra noche, yo te prometo que mañana tomaré la medicina.

—Ya no queda —confesó; de haber tenido los lentes puestos, se los hubiera ajustado—, con Kagura te la hemos dado toda, pero igual mañana deberías ir al médico si la fiebre no baja.

Gin frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. Con razón esos desgraciados se habían mostrado tan atentos para con él. Había creído ilusamente que todas esas toneladas de helado se debían pura y exclusivamente a la bondad de los chicos, y a que se compadecían de él; pero no, había sido la mejor manera que encontraron para embaucarlo suciamente.

—Ya lo sabía —murmuró para disimular, fingiendo estar enojado—, malditos embusteros, ¿creyeron que no me daría cuenta?

Había supuesto que algo de eso los dos se traían entre manos, pero no pensó que le habían dado toda la medicina en cómodas cuotas y con el helado.

Era tan débil a los dulces, y ellos conocían tan bien sus debilidades.

—Pero si prometes ser un mejor paciente en el futuro, alguna que otra noche… puedo… —no terminó la frase, no sabía por qué, pero le daba inmensa vergüenza.

Quizás se debía a tanta cercanía inusual con Gin. No es que esa fuera la primera noche que pasaban juntos, pero tampoco era común recibir un abrazo tan afectuoso de su parte.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir; pero le resultó imposible, el latido del corazón de Gin le impedía concentrarse en contar ovejas, lo mantenían alerta y consciente de la situación. El leve movimiento del pecho al respirar, rítmico y sereno, le hizo creer que estaba dormido. Intentó dejar caerse de costado, para escapar de sus garras, pero los musculosos brazos del hombre lo aferraron con más fuerza, y en esa nueva ocasión, por la cintura.

—Siempre es el mismo sueño… —dijo de la nada, sin que se lo hubiera preguntado, pero sabiendo que igualmente quería oírlo—estoy en la guerra, rodeando de cadáveres. Es una pesadilla larga, pero algunas noches la sueño en parte. Aunque… —se corrigió—en realidad no es que sean sueños, son recuerdos.

Shinpachi intentó incorporarse para mirarlo a los ojos, pero no pudo, la posición no le daba demasiada libertad y Gin no parecía estar dispuesto a soltarlo.

—Pero estas últimas noches fueron distintas. Cuando me despierto a la mañana solamente me acuerdo de tu carita —fue él quien le buscó el rostro para mirarlo. Arqueó apenas las cejas, asomando una sonrisa—. Quiero decir, no recuerdo la parte fea, aunque sé lo que sueño porque siempre fue lo mismo. —Alzó los hombros—¿Para qué quiero recordarlo? El punto es que… —rió apenas, sin entender por qué le daba pudor confesarle aquello —Tú te apareces en ellos y barres con todo. La oscuridad, la sangre, la lluvia… —enumeró con calidez—toda la tristeza y las cenizas. Y el sueño es distinto —elevó un poco la voz, con emoción mal contenida— estoy aquí, con ustedes tres y me… siento bien —le sonrió, de nuevo con esa mueca particular, con una que el chico la encontraba especial.

—Entonces… me alegra ser el _baku_ de Gin-san —murmuró, diciéndoselo más a sí mismo que a él.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el cuarto; solo se oía el tic tac del reloj Justway, o era el rítmico movimiento de sus corazones. Los pensamientos nacieron encadenados en la cabeza del chico, preguntas que tenían respuestas claras.

De golpe, en los brazos de Gin, se sentía más niño de lo que en verdad era. Tal vez porque por primera vez comprendía cuál era el peso con el que cargaba el samurái al que admiraba tanto.

Y se daba cuenta de que no lo admiraba por las batallas que había librado, por los litros de sangre derramados, ni por los enemigos que había derrotado, pero sin dudas todo aquello era parte de él y era lo que, para bien o para mal, habían formado a esa persona de la que se quejaba a viva voz por sus cuantiosos defectos, pero que puertas adentro idolatraba.

Nunca llegaría a ser como Gin, no se creía capaz de poder cargar con esa clase de peso. Y no le importaba, porque precisamente se daba cuenta de que lo tenía a él, y con eso le bastaba.

Si quería hacerse fuerte, no era para igualar a Gin-san, sino para proteger aquello que era importante para él.

Tanta quietud se le hizo extraña, así que volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo. Gin tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de paz en el rostro que le tranquilizaba, porque eso indicaba que no solo la fiebre se había ido, también los malos sueños.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **Dicen los especialistas que siempre soñamos, solo que a veces no nos acordamos de los sueños en cuestión.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Estaba un poco frustrada con este fic, si bien reconozco que no tiene nada de original (no leo en inglés, pero seguramente no debo ser la primera en tocar el tema de Gin y sus pesadillas), hace poco encontré un DJ que trataba sobre las pesadillas y era un Gin/Shin ._.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Este fic lo escribí hace un tiempo largo cuando, al terminar de ver el animé, me senté a leer el manga, al llegar a la parte en que Gin tiene esa pesadilla, después de que Katsura lo salva de los piratas Harusame. Y no quería publicarlo por ese detalle. Pero ya… hay tan poco material de Gintama en español, que no me importa nada XD Lo juro. Este fandom merece más amor, ¡desagradecidos! Escriban fics, que Gintama lo vale.**  
>  **Espero que les haya gustado, si es que alguien lo leyó :D Por cierto, un baku vendría a ser algo así como un atrapasueños, solo que es una figura, no un objeto. Bah, busquen en google, en wikipedia está.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Muchas gracias por pasar ^^.**
> 
> * * *


End file.
